Hannah
'''Hannah is a character in Tai Chi Chasers. '''Her father is General Aidan, and her older sisters are Asty, Cloda, Straw, and Sena. Unlike Sena, Hannah is mostly bratty and selfish, wanting to become a Tai Chi Chaser. But unfortunately, when they promised her an Activator when her next birthday came, no one expected her activator to be given to Rai instead. Appearance Hannah is the shortest and youngest Tigeroid seen so far in the series. She wears a long sleeved pink dress with white frills around her neck and shirt sleeves and a large red ribbon around her neck. She has the same hair and eye color as her sister Sena. Personality Being the youngest, Hannah is mostly bratty and selfish, wanting nothing more than to be a Tai Chi Chaser alongside her sister. She seemed to hold a strong hate for Rai when they met, not only because Rai mistook her for a Dragonoid and attacked while she was still airborne, but for the fact that, due to unseen circumstances, Sena wound up giving the Activator meant for her to Rai and he was given her room. However, that seemed to have lifted after they worked together to chase off Jahara. Just like a little girl, Hannah usually will begin crying when things don't go her way or something upsets her. Her bratty issues sometimes gets on Sena's nerves. Biography One day, as Rai was viewing out into the sky atop the Tigeroid ship deck, he saw what he claimed to be a Dragonoid coming right at them, heard exclaiming loudly to the others, before starting to attack with barrage of Tai Chi attacks. But his attack was prematurely halted when Finn grabbed him and pulled him down inside while he casted an attack, causing it to backfire and partially fry him. Once the visitor came aboard, Sena was in shock to see the paragliding figure was really Hannah, come back for her promised birthday present, an Activator. While she was moved that Finn was the one who saved her from Rai's attacks she hugged him tightly and she immedietally took a great disliking to Rai and got into an arguement with him. But soon after, she turned to Komorka and Sena, hoping for her Activator. Before the Tai Chi Chasers began their quest, Hannah tried to force herself onto the team, each time denied by the others before Komorka told her that they may consider accepting her on the team when she was a year older. But, unfortunately for Hannah, Rai came into the picture before she returned, meaning the Activator Sena gave him when he first met Luka was the one saved for Hannah. That made the young Tigeroid girl furious and tried to take the Activator from Rai. She then saw the state of Rai's messy bedroom, also meant for her when she joined, and started to cry. Shortly after, a Tai Chi symbol was sensed by Hak in a nearby town in amidst of a celebration. And rather than listening to Sena and staying on the ship, Hannah somehow found a way to sneak down to the planet surface and tried to help find the card in her own way (its not really revealed how Hannah got out of the ship since it was still airborne at the time). She soon is discovered by Sena and then Rai, but she soon found herself face to face with a disguised Jahara and her Dragonoid robots. And while Rai was tied up by Jahara's Tai Chi thread, Hannah foolishly took Rai's Activator and cards before challenging Jahara herself. But no matter what card she played, they were not in her favor and sometimes almost turned on her. But luckily, Rai talked her into setting him free and he worked alongside Hannah to defeat Jahara and claim the card while using the new symbol to literally "sweep" Jahara and her robots away. Soon after, aboard the ship, she apologized to Rai for taking his Activator when he really needed it and gave it back. But before she was going to leave again, this time possibly for home, she was given a "birthday send off", courtesy of the Tai Chi Chasers. She left with a smile on her face. But when Rai went back to his room after, he found it covered in flower drawings (courtesy of Hannah) which left him boiling mad as he invisioned Hannah's mocking smile and laugh. When the Chasers arrive at the Tigeroid base, one of the first persons they saw there was Hannah. Hannah greeted the Chasers with a cheerful smile, and claims Rai still has her activator. The two start goofing aroung until Rai sees Komorka. Later, at the welcome party, Hannah is seen saying that one day she will be just like her sisters. When the alarm rings, Hannah rushes out the door along with General Zushen and the other warriors. But instead of going to battle she stay in Komorka's room . Later, when the Tigeroid Base is being attacked, Jataka captures Hannah and forces Komorka to reveal where the Tai Chi Symbols are. She was later saved by Rai. When Rai was sent to jail under the accusation that he was a Dragonid spy, Hannah visited Rai with General Zushen and told him she believed that he was not a traitor. Later, when Rai and the Chasers are running away from Tigeroid Troops looking for Rai, she helps hide Rai and the Chasers. When she tell Sena that she wants to go along with her and the other Chasers, Sena tells Hannah that she can't go, not wanting their father to have two "traitors" in the family. She understands and lets the others go, doing what she can to help them escape to the Tigeroid homeworld. Category:Tigeroid Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Females Category:Sena's Family